Traición: la vida de dos amantes prohibidos
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: ZUTARA. ¿Que pasa cuando te sientes atraido a alguien que esta, basicamente prohibido? ¿Te dejas llevar? -Con los sentimientos no se puede luchar Katara-me dice, mirandome fijamente con esos ojos dorados... LEMON! 18 Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Traición: la vida de dos amantes.**

_**Prologo**_

-Katara POV-

Me encontraba en una espiral de fuego, sin salida, sin agua. Y lo malo era que yo no quería salir. Me encantaba ese fuego en mis venas, quemandome. Sabía que era algo malo, prohibido. El Señor del Fuego Zuko, con la campesina de la tribu agua. La novia del Avatar con una persona prometida. Muy a mi pesar, encontraba todo esto exitante, enloquecedor, aún más cuando sabía que podian descubrirnos.

Zuko era una droga, era mi complemento. Nosotros, tan opuestos como somos, un deseo tan prohibido, tan embriagante que enciende nuestras pasiones.

Miradas de reojo, roces y suaves toques, esconden lo que verdad somos cada noche... amantes prohibidos, con un deseo irrefrenable, tratandonos de saciar en unas pocas horas.

Se que algun dia traera nuestra perdición a manos de nuestras personas amadas, porque al fin y al cabo, no es nada más que un simple juego, donde el deseo se hace presente. Donde nosotros no tenemos control.


	2. El abrir de ojos

_**Advertencia!: este capitulo contiene contenido sexual, ya sabes si no estas de acuerdo, no lo leas y si lo lees será bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo cumplí con avisar.**_

**Capitulo 1: El abrir de ojos**

(Nota!: Ya saben, al principio va a ser Aang/Katara, Zuko/Mai, y después será Katara/Zuko, no será inmediatamente Zuko/Katara)

_**-Katara POV-**_

Mire el atardecer. Era siempre igual, con los mismos colores, casi siempre a la misma hora, pero siempre diferente, especial, único. En el aire podías respirar la paz y la armonía.

Ahora podías contemplar todos los atardeceres tranquilamente, sin temor a que la nación de fuego ataque en cualquier momento, o preocupada pensando en los que se enfrentan en batalla. Ya había acabado esa gran guerra, hace ya casi seis años. Seis años desde que la Nación del Fuego, gracias a Zuko, se había rendido, a pesar de algunos traidores que tuvieron que ser apresados.

Inconscientemente toque el collar que Aang había tallado para mí, respetando las tradiciones de la tribu agua, ahora estábamos prometidos, pero no era una relación fácil de llevar. A veces había disputas con los colonos que no querían repatriarse a la nación del Fuego y algunos de ellos eran maestros fuego y causaban problemas, y era cuando Aang tenía que viajar, separandonos por largas semanas, incluso meses. Algunas veces lo acompañaba, cuando su instinto sobreprotector de macho me lo permitia.

El "equipo Avatar" como Sokka había insistido en llamarnos, se había separado gradualmente. Primero, Sukki y Sokka se habían casado, dejándonos para vivir en la isla Kioshi una vez que Sukki se embarazó. Había sido una boda realmente hermosa, donde todos nuestros amigos y familiares habían estado presentes. Tenía ahora dos hermosos sobrinos, gemelos casi identicos que a veces hacían trepar a sus padres por las paredes.

Zuko como el Señor del Fuego, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, muchas deudas de daños que pagar, sobretodo a las aldeas de la nación de la Tierra y tres generaciones que debía limpiar del odio, cosa que no era fácil de hacer, aún con la ayuda del Avatar. Mai y él habían decidido aplazar la boda un poco más, cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, pero aún así, a Mai la trataban como si ya fuera la esposa del Señor del Fuego.

Toph también vivía en la isla Kioshi, junto con su prometido Lee, un encantador maestro tierra igual que ella, que la respetaba y quería mucho, y entendía su necesidad de estar cerca de la tierra, aún me sorprendia la facilidad en que Toph se enamoro de Lee. Ellos se casarán el próximo verano, en la casa de Toph, con la aceptación de sus padres, ahora que ya estan reconciliados.

A pesar de que solo Aang y yo viviamos en la nación de Fuego, exceptuando a Zuko y Mai, obviamente ya que este siempre ha sido su hogar, todos seguiamos siendo muy unidos, con visitas frecuentes y cartas.

Aún antes de que la guerra terminara, el centro de la nación del Fuego era hermosa, pero los habitantes estaban atemorizados por el ex-Señor del Fuego Ozai, ahora el alivio era palpable y a donde fueras te ofrecian una sonrisa, la gente es amable y podías escuchar las risas de los niños por doquier.

Sentí como se acerco, sus pies casi no hacían ruido al caminar, pero su presencia era devastadora, llena de poder. Cada que entraba a alguna habitación todo se centraba torno a él. Sus manos, ahora grandes, rodearon mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes lo hermosa que te ves a la luz del atardecer?- dijo, con su voz tan propia de él, ligeramente más ronca de lo habitual, dejando en claro lo que buscaba, no había necesidad que lo dijera, pues sentía como apretaba su excitación contra mis nalgas. Gemí, él causaba con un solo toque, derretirme.

-Aang- dije, medio ronroneando, medio suspirando. Habían sido dos semanas muy largas sin él. No hubo tiempo para palabras. Su boca buscó la mía, me besó con pasión, introdujendome la lengua, en un beso devastador. Me llevó hasta la cama de nuestra habitación, donde me puso con total delicadeza, a pesar de la lujuria que invadía su cuerpo, y para que negarlo, si yo también me sentía igual.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo al tiempo que besaba mi cuello, noté su desesperación por deshacerse de mi vestido, ahora molesto, que protegía mi cuerpo de sus ojos. Lentamente, como si se tratara de nuestra primera vez, desató la cinta principal y fue bajando el vestido por mis hombros hasta dejar desnuda la parte superior de mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos brillaban y tiernamente comenzó a juguetear con mis senos, causándome estremecimientos y sonoros gemidos que lo excitaron aún más. Ardiendo en mi propia pasión, comencé a jalar sus ropas para tocar su piel de la misma manera en que él hacía conmigo.

Cuando fueron sus labios los que suplantaron sus manos y succionaron fuertemente mis ya endurecidos pezones, me quedé paralizada por el placer. Me arqueé de modo en que tuviera mejor acceso a ésa área. Aang no sólo seguía chupándome los senos, si no que dejaba ocasionalmente besos dulces en mi cuello, la clavícula y descendía hasta el abdomen.

El fuego dentro de mí creció ante cada una de sus caricias y entonces pude bajarle las ropas hasta dejar su torso completamente desnudo. Sus músculos eran fuertes y firmes y duros, como los de todo gran maestro, y ante mis caricias temblaban por deseo. Se levantó para besarme en los labios con pasión y no se separó de mí hasta que fue incapaz de retener un gemido.

Acercó su rostro a mi oído, para murmurar.

-Adoro cuando haces eso.—me dijo, y la dulzura y lujuria combinadas en esas palabras me hicieron temblar.

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando sentí mi falda desaparecer y sus ardientes manos recorrer mis piernas sin piedad. Se inclinó para besarlas ascendiendo hasta mi intimidad. Estaba demasiado húmeda y él lo sabía. A su vez, comenzó a desprenderse de sus pantalones. Estábamos casi frenéticos, pero aún así, me penetró con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Gemí como respuesta a su invasión; él se sentía grande, duro y cálido, dentro de mí. Nuestras caderas pronto encontraron un ritmo que satisficiera a los dos, sintiendo la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y el sudor recorrer nuestra piel como afrodisíaco que solo engrandecía nuestro placer.

Nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto pesadas, el hormigueo de mi parte baja del vientre se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, cuando Aang aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que me tensaran todos los músculos, y los ojos se me pusieran en blanco. Tan, tan cerca.

Y, justo cuando Aang besó mi cuello, sentí aquella presión estallar como una bomba del más exquisito placer que recorrió mi cuerpo entero haciéndome temblar en espasmos tan intensos, que choqué bruscamente con Aang en varias ocasiones. Lo sentí liberar sus mismas presiones dentro de mí y eso hizo la sensación más deliciosa. Abrazados y protegidos uno en el calor del otro, nos unimos en un beso dulce sin antes de desplomarnos sobre la cama completamente exhaustos.

Salió de mí y pude sentirme algo vacía. Pero no me soltó y recostada en su pecho, aspirando su fragancia, me sentía cálida y segura.

-Te amo—dije entonces, con voz débil por el cansancio. En respuesta, él besó mis cabellos.

-Y yo a ti.

Acariciaba mi espalda con dulzura y sin dejo alguno de lujuria. La poca luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas había desaparecido y dado lugar a la luna. Era tarde y no tardamos mucho en caer rendidos ante los tentadores brazos de Morfeo, aún juntos.

* * *

><p>Me desperte sonriente, la felicidad corria por todo mi cuerpo, ahora que Aang estaba junto a mi de nuevo y lo de anoche había sido exquisito, una verdadera bienvenida.<p>

No estaba en la cama, pero a pesar de ello, aún podía sentir su olor en las sabanas y había una rosa roja en la almohada, junto con el desayuno recién hecho, con una nota esperandome a que la leyera.

_Fui a entrenar con Zuko, estare en el patio de entrenamiento. Perdón por no ver tus hermosos ojos abrirse, pero Zuko casi me arrastra de la cama. _

_Siempre tuyo, Aang._

Mis mejillas se colorearon al leer el cumplido de Aang, a pesar de todos estos años, aún me hacía sentir especial. Apresurandome, acabe el desayuno, tomandome tambien religiosamente la hierba doncella, como cada vez que estaba con Aang; me vestí lo más aprisa que pude, con la esperanza de alcanzarlos para entrenar juntos.

Llegue, con el pelo un poco alborotado, producto de mi carrera por el enorme palacio, y ahí estaban. Poderosos, ambos se enfrentaban, con el poder del fuego.

Sus cuerpos, sudorosos, trataban de dar lo mejor de sí, aunque evitando dañarse, usaban sus mejores movimientos para mantenerse en forma. Aang realizó un rayo, pero Zuko, rápido, lo desvio, pero Aang, no dejandose vencer, le lanzó una nueva llamarada de fuego. Todo termino en risas cuando Aang hizo tropezar a Zuko con un poco de agua-control, que a su vez, tambien lo arrastro al suelo.

-Eso no fue justo- se quejo Zuko, ya recuperado de la risa.

-No, pero quería hacerte caer- le respondio Aang con una sonrisa, que correspondio el Señor del Fuego.

-Solo porque eres el Avatar no te mando azotar- le picó, el Señor del Fuego

-Claro, como si pudieras atraparme- contestó, presumiendo su velocidad con los pies. Al levantar la mirada, reparo en mi- Katara- se apresuro a mi lado y me saludo con un beso en los labios.

-Puaj, consiganse una habitación por favor, ya suficiente que anoche escucharamos sus gritos- dijo Zuko, mientras pasaba por nuestro lado.

- Eso no es cierto- le grite, sonrojada, al menos, yo no recordaba haber gritado.

-Claro, lo que tu digas- contesto de vuelta cuando entraba al palacio- bueno, ¿vienen o no? ¿no quieren ir al pueblo?

Algo extraño sucedio cuando lo alcanzamos, una vez aceptada su oferta. Yo venía preparada para darle un zape en su cabezota real. Nuestros ojos se toparon, y un escalofrio me recorrio, pero no de temor. Ahora si estaba mirado con claridad al verdadero Zuko, a pesar de verlo casi todos los días estos últimos años. Tome noción de su bien formado cuerpo, con todos sus fuertes musculos, su rostro varonil y voz profunda. Ya no era el adolescente confundido de antes.  
>Sorprendida, me descubri que lo miraba como a un hombre, no como a un hermano y note la chispa de deseo que me recorrio.<p>

Pero esto no duro mucho, puesto que Aang llegó abrazandome y rompió el hechizo de la atracción. Confundida desvie la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos que aún me seguian.

Pero aún asi sentí como si mis sentidos despertaran al lado de Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Les juró que lo poquito que escribi de lemmon, estuve toda roja, ya que la gran parte (casi la mayoría, puesto que unas frasesillas fueron mías) fue escrito por la maravillosa de Nefertari Queen que me ayudo con el lemmon. Un aplauso para ella, (espero que acepte ser mi Beta) jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad, y que me manden sus reviews, apesar de ser nueva en este fandom.<strong>

**Angie.**


	3. A solas

**Gracias a Nefertari Queen por corregir este capitulo! ya es mi Beta...**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia de contenido:<em>Tiene escenas sexuales... si no te gustan, no las leas, pero vamos! esta historia se trata de eso! jajaja tratare de poner un cap sin lemon, ahora si, a leer<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katara POV-<strong>

Él se había ido otra vez. No estuvo aquí el tiempo suficiente, una semana no fue tiempo suficiente. No fue suficiente como para que mi cerebro borrara esos ojos dorados recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada. Ni todas las caricias que obtuve de Aang pudo borrarla.

A pesar de esas noches y (me atrevo a decir) algunas escapadas a algún lugar que no nos vieran, todavía siento esa electricidad que me recorrió. El placer que sentí de que me notara como mujer, hizo que en mi cuerpo despertarán reacciones solo conocidas por el toque de Aang.

Puedo sentirlo mirándome. Aún cuando yo no lo vea, se que está él allí. Me asusta, porque no se lo que pasará si correspondo a esa mirada, si nos adentramos a más. Tal vez pueda controlarnos, porque se que él también lo siente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la luna, me adentro al pequeño bosque, al rincón más alejado del palacio, donde se que podre estar a solas en el pequeño lago rodeado de árboles.

Se que en las nocturnas sombras que los árboles proyectan, ninguna mirada se esconde. Estoy a salvo de miradas indeseadas de guardias o sirvientes.

Es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto, y es quizá la razón de que esté tan nerviosa y mirando a cada rato por si alguna persona me seguía. Toda mi ropa cayó, hasta que estuve completamente desnuda. Se que es indecente, pero yo lo necesito. Entré al lago y el agua me envolvió. Era cálida para mí, a pesar de saber que debería estar fría.

Nadé un poco, pero mi cuerpo pedía otra cosa. Me pedía que recordara esos ojos dorados, que buscara sus fuertes brazos y que me perdiera en ese cuerpo endemoniadamente caliente hasta que no pudiera más. Pero lo cierto es que no podía hacer eso que mi cuerpo pedía. Ambos teníamos parejas, personas que nos amaban. ¡Él es El Señor del Fuego!, Dios Santo.

Y él Señor de Fuego me incendiaba con tan solo una mirada, un fuego que no iba a aplacarse ni después de un baño frío. Pensar en Zuko, me había prendido en llamas desde que llegué al lago, estaba tratando de no pensar en mi palpitante centro, esperando por ser atendido.

Pero Aang no estaba aquí para aliviarme, e ir con Zuko no era una opción. Solo quedaba yo. Tendría que hacerme cargo de mis necesidades.

Salí del Lago, mojada, más que por el agua. Seguía estando sola, aunque no me extrañaba a estas horas de la madrugada. Los guardias, aunque bien entrenados y pendientes a cualquier ataque, se adormecían un poco a tan entrada la noche.

Me recosté sobre en pasto, con una almohada hecha por las ropas que me había quitado. Mis manos empezaron a vagar por mi cuerpo esbelto. Toque mi estomago plano, suave ante mi tacto, me daba escalofríos allí donde tocara, que hizo que solo aumentara mi deseo. Subí mis manos, hasta llegar a mis pechos, no eran excesivamente grandes, pero atraían miradas cada que me ponía algún vestido con escote.

Mis pezones se endurecieron aún más con el contacto de mis manos. El toque en esa parte de mi cuerpo hizo que la humedad ya presente entre mis piernas aumentara, así que continué masajeándolos, complacida con el placer que me otorgaba. Inevitablemente, a mi mente apareció una mirada gris, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por unos ojos dorados taladrándome con la mirada, llenos de deseo por mí.

No pude contenerme mucho más. Abrí las piernas y mi mano derecha recorrió la humedad de mi sexo, estaba muy empapada. Pronto, mis dedos se encontraron con mi clítoris, masajeándolo, lo que envió escalofríos de placer a todo mi cuerpo. La ardiente mirada de Zuko posada sobre todo mi cuerpo avivó las llamas de mi deseo hasta el punto en que, sin poder contenerme más, me penetré con mis propios dedos.

Sentí el líquido empapar mis dos dedos y comencé a moverlos en mi interior, semejando lo mejor que pude al miembro de Aang. Solo que, en mi retorcida mente, no era Aang quien estaba delante de mí, si no otra persona de ojos dorados como el sol. La excitación no paraba, crecía segundo con segundo, y mientras mis dedos exploraban el interior de mi cuerpo, la otra mano seguía jugueteando con el clítoris. El orgasmo que experimenté fue justo lo que necesitaba para hacer más llevadera la tensión de esa mirada que me perseguía día con día.

Descansé, reposada sobre el pasto un rato viendo las estrellas y copas de los árboles, antes de pararme y comenzar a desdoblar mi ropa.

Vi como una figura se movía en las sombras, justo cuando acababa de vestirme. Solo logre captar unos ojos dorados a la luz de la luna. ¿Seria el hombre con el que pensé mientras me tocaba? ¿Sería Zuko o solo era mi imaginación desbocada que me permitía situaciones que deseaba?

No lo sabría con seguridad. Lo único que se es que no podré volver a mirar a Aang con lo mismos ojos con los que le veía antes.

**-Zuko POV-**

Estaba muy estresado. Nunca pensé que ser el Señor del Fuego traería tanto cansancio. Las preocupaciones y pendientes rodaban por mi mente, dejándome imposibilitado de una noche de buen descanso.

Di vueltas en la cama, pero tiempo después me contuve. No valía la pena despertar a Mai por mi culpa. Tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, salí de la cama. ¿A quién engañaba? Había fijado mis ojos en la prometida del Avatar.

Resistí el impulso de ir a buscarla a su habitación, así que me dirigí al pequeño bosque, tratando de evitar lo más posible a los guardias que parecían lapa conmigo. No entendía eso, yo podía defenderme a mi mismo, era el mejor maestro fuego de la nación, aparte de mi tío y el Avatar.

Escuche a alguien sumergirse en el agua del lago. Mis ojos no me engañaban, era ella, la que había estado en mi mente todo este tiempo. Su ropa estaba en el suelo, así que podía asegurar que ella estaba desnuda. Mi miembro comenzó a agitarse, pues pude distinguir como salía del agua, empapada, con los pezones duros por el frío.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando la vi acostarse sobre la hierba, mi erección ya era notable por el bulto en mis pantalones. Tuve que buscar soporte en un árbol a mis espaldas, pues juré que pude morir de deseo allí mismo. Ella se estaba tocando. Inconscientemente, empecé a hacerlo yo también por encima de mi pantalón. Se me incendiaban las venas al verla tocarse así misma.

Pronto, no pude contenerme más, al ver como sus dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo, necesitaba aliviarme. Mi pene, duro como una roca, necesitaba urgentemente atención. Lo liberé de los molestos pantalones y comencé a deslizar mi mano, acariciándolo. Que ella estuviera enfrente de mí, y no pudiera notarme, lo hacía todo muy excitante.

Por un momento imaginé que ella estaba delante de mí, desnuda por completo y a mi merced. Eran sus delicadas y morenas manos las que recorrían mi miembro con lujuria y sus ojos los que querían comerme lentamente. Ante sus caricias, mi pene solo temblaba incapaz de resistir por mucho tiempo las tensiones que aquellos actos nada puros causaban.

Este era mi secreto, mío y de nadie más. Conforme más placer sacudía mi cuerpo, las piernas iban perdiendo fuerza y caía sin remedio hacia el pasto hasta quedar sentado. Miles de imágenes de mí poseyendo salvajemente a Katara pasaban por mi mente aumentando el ritmo en los movimientos sobre mi miembro, hasta que un orgasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar del más intenso placer nunca antes sentido.

En lo que me paré, revisando que el pantalón no se hubiera manchado por mi semen, sentí que Katara volteaba como buscando algo ¡Maldición! Seguro me había escuchado. Debí tumbarme para esconderme tras unos arbustos y asegurarme de que se alejara lo suficiente antes de ponerme bien las ropas.

Entonces escape, temiendo ser descubierto, pero había comprendido algo. Mi deseo por ella crecía mucho más deprisa de lo que imaginaba y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba poder contenerme y no saltarle cuando la viera.

Era puro deseo animal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Merecemos reviews? <strong>

**Angie**


	4. Pensamientos

**Los personajes no son míos pero la trama sí, así que no pueden plagiarla, bla, bla, bla... En fin, aquí está**

* * *

><p>-Zuko POV-<p>

Pasé todo el día encerrado en mi despacho, el que estaba oculto detrás de la sala del trono. Solo los familiares del Señor del Fuego y sirvientes de confianza, sabían de este lugar, que había sido construido desde el Señor del Fuego Sozin.

Todo el día había estado con la mente ocupada, trabajando sin descanso y comiendo rápidamente para no perder ni un solo minuto. No quería tener la mente despejada para pensar, porque inevitablemente, terminaría pensando en ella. Y eso no podía permitírmelo. Era algo casi prohibido.

Ella era la novia del Avatar, debía recordarlo. Aang, aunque no lo aparentara, era muy celoso con Katara, aunque ésta no se diera cuenta. Cada que alguien la veía, los fulminaba con la mirada, de una manera más amenazadora de la que jamás esperarías proviniendo de un Monje predicador de la paz. Me freiría si me acercara demasiado a ella.

Por otro lado estaba Mai. Ella se preocupó anoche, estaba a punto de salir a buscarme cuando entré de nuevo a la alcoba; apenas iba a preguntarme cuando la acallé con un beso, porque me sentía inmensamente culpable, después de ese beso, ella quiso ir más allá. Yo no podía, tenía a Katara demasiado vívida en mis fantasías como para denigrarla pensando en ella mientras hacía aquello con Mai. La abracé, sin llegar a nada realmente. Fingí que no sentí su desconcierto y su dolor por el rechazo, aún así no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Pero hoy la jornada estaba a punto de acabar, y frustrado, me lleve las manos a la cara, cuando me di cuenta que ya no entendía las palabras que leía. La imagen sumamente excitante de Katara se había apoderado de mi mente, y no pude evitar evocar ese recuerdo, dando como resultado una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones.

Hacer lo de ayer había sido un error. En vez de conformarme con eso, ya me encontraba ansioso por más. Me imaginaba enterrándome en esos resbaladizos y calientes pliegues, cabalgándola sin descanso hasta que el orgasmo nos llevará al cielo cuando nos alcanzara.

Pero debía recordar que ella era feliz con el Avatar, yo no podía interponerme entre ellos dos. Solo seguiría observándola, iría todas las noches al lago si era necesario solo para satisfacerme a mí mismo, aunque ella no siguiera viniendo. Pero sin olvidar lo que anoche sucedió.

Suspire antes de sumergirme de nuevo en los deberes reales.

-Katara POV-

Agradecía el tiempo a solas. Lo de anoche había sido un arrebato de locura, me había expuesto demasiado. Llamaría la atención si seguía yendo todas las noches, pues me proponía ir otra vez. Allí mis obscuras fantasías se hacían realidad, aunque solo fuera yo. Con eso bastaba, no podía descuidarme. No podía lanzarme a los brazos de Zuko.

Aang había mandado un halcón diciendo que se retrasaría unos días más y eso lo agradecía. El tiempo para pensar las cosas era un alivio. No soportaría verlo si hoy hubiera llegado. Dudaba mucho que él no se diera cuenta que algo me había pasado.

No podía dejar de pensar en el destello dorado que vi anoche.

Me encontraba sumamente atraída hacía Zuko, y eso no podía evitarlo. Me encendía como una llama, esperando para desatarse y liberar todo el placer que mi cuerpo sentía.

Cada minuto, me preguntaba a mi misma que tenían sus miradas debajo de esa máscara del amigo del Avatar y del Señor del Fuego respetable. Estaba segura que él prendía fuego y no exactamente el de los elementos.

Salí al jardín a despejar mi mente de todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que rondaban, para encontrarme con el aire fresco revolviéndome el cabello. Ya era de noche y Yue, mi amiga, La Luna, brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Como una niña, me quite las zapatillas y corrí por el jardín, sintiendo el césped haciendo cosquillas entre mis dedos de los pies. Aún no asimilaba esa sensación, a pesar de haber pasado casi medio año al aire libre con Aang. No había tenido contacto alguno con el pasto hasta que tuve catorce años, en que comencé a explorar el mundo con Aang y Sokka. Seguía siendo emocionante ver estos exóticos jardines.

No noté la figura que me observa apoyado en la pared hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mis pies se enredaron en una raíz de un árbol y yo inútilmente trate de mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, una par de fuertes brazo me sostuvieron antes de caer al piso, y unos ojos dorados fue lo que me encontré.

Su cabello estaba suelto, largo como lo ha traído aún después de su coronación. Su boca, estaba levemente curvada en una sonrisa, de diversión. No sé cuánto tiempo me le quede mirándolo, pero me sostuvo más fuerte contra sí y su expresión cambió, sus ojos se hicieron como caramelo líquido y con un toque de excitación. El sonrojo subió a mis mejillas.

Su aliento chocaba contra el mío, mi respiración se hizo irregular y el éxtasis recorrió por mi cuerpo. No quise ni pude evitarlo, pero sus labios chocaron con los míos. Fue en ese momento de conexión que sentí una chispa nacer en mis labios, un delicioso cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo y prendió una hoguera dentro de mí.

Me dio un casto beso, moviéndose en sincronía con mi boca y tratando de penetrar con su lengua para profundizarlo aún más; yo enterré mis dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia mí con un jalón brusco que le hizo soltar su delicioso aliento en mi boca. Sin darme cuenta, comenzamos a recostarnos en el césped, guiados por la pasión.

Una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura y la otra aferró mi espalda para pegarme a su duro pecho. Descendió lentamente en una caricia que casi me suelta un gemido, antes de que sus dos manos apretaran mis caderas. Siguiendo el juego, acaricie los fuertes músculos de sus brazos obteniendo un suspiro como respuesta. Aquello me excitó muchísimo más que nada.

En algún momento, tal vez fue él, nos separamos, en busca de aire. La ausencia de sus labios era casi dolorosa, su aliento me hacía falta. Sentía su excitación contra mi estomago y casi no pude contener el gemido que amenazaba por salir de mis labios.

-¡No!—se paro Zuko, pasándose la mano por la cara. —No hicimos esto, nunca pasó—a pesar de estar aturdida lo comprendí. Sería peligroso. Peligroso y demasiado excitante, por lo que no le seguí cuando salió corriendo.

Aún cuando comprendía las razones por las que prudentemente había decidido irse, eso no aminoraba mi sensación de vacío. Apenas fueron unos segundos, quizá pocos minutos, los que estuvimos comiéndonos las bocas y dándonos suaves caricias. No obstante, sentía que con solo ese escaso tiempo ya era una parte de mí. Y una muy grande. Llevé la punta de mis manos a la boca, en un intento de recordar aquel delicioso sabor de sus besos…

Ahora tenía una cosa más para pensar antes del regreso de Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>Nefertari Queen... en realidad si eres una reina! gracias por ayudarme! en serio, no sabria que hacer sin ti! sos la mejor ^.^<br>Bueno, ¿que les parecio? merece review? **

**Angie**


	5. Fuego

**Los personajes les pertenecen a quien sea que los haya creado, solo es mía la historia.**

**NOTA: Este capitulo tiene lemmon con advertencia no hay engaño**

* * *

><p>Si no hubiera sido porque ambos estábamos comprometidos, no hubiera roto el beso. Nunca había sentido una emoción de lujuria tan fuerte, ni siquiera con Mai, a quien amaba… o eso me seguía diciendo a mí mismo.<p>

─¡No! No hicimos esto, nunca pasó—le dije, asustado de lo desatado en mi cuerpo. En ese momento, no existían Mai ni Aang, ni la culpa ni el engaño. En ese momento, solo había espacio para sentir el delicado cuerpo de Katara bajo mi cuerpo y la sensación aún latiente de sus labios sobre los míos. Pero, aún cuando eso se olvidaba, los ojos pendientes de mí se acumulaban en mi espalda.

Y sin pensarlo, confundido y ardiendo en excitación me dirigí al lago, donde mi lujuria por ella creció de forma considerable.

Esta noche no sería capaz de dormir con Mai.

Esa misma noche, aún despierta mientras la madrugada transcurría, el recuerdo de un toque lejano volvió a mi mente. Su mano posada sobre mi hombro cuando tenía catorce. Su mirada horrorizada al ver como Azula me intentó azotar un rayo. Su expresión de alivio cuando le cure, y más tarde su cuerpo sudoroso y extrañamente confortable mientras se apoyaba en mi, después, al ayudarle a incorporarse.

Las sensaciones se mostraban en mi mente, antes inocentes y puras, y hoy objeto de lujuria. Antes me horrorizaba cuando suponían que éramos novios, en ese entonces yo confundida con mis sentimientos por Aang y él, Zuko, destrozado interiormente, pero sanando lentamente.

Zuko. Su nombre me daba ganas de gritarlo, saborearlo hasta la saciedad. Estaba ardiendo en fuego peligroso, pero no me importaba. No había forma de sacar esos ojos dorados de mi mente.

Mi cuerpo sudoroso, me dirigió al lago, mientras mi mente reproducía una y otra vez la sensación de sus labios, peligroso lo sé. Ambos: mi forma de actuar y mis pensamientos; pero era muy de entrada a la madrugada. No era muy posible que alguien me viera. Fue cuando yo lo vi a él.

Era Zuko, apoyado en un árbol, con la cabeza alzada al cielo, sin verlo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretadas en puños. Mis ojos sin poder evitarlo se pasaron por su entrepierna, estaba tan excitado que se notaba su erección a través de su delgado pantalón. Mis pantaletas se humedecieron aún más de lo que estaban.

A pesar de que había sido él quién se había alejado, me deje fluir por mis emociones y mi sentir y pronto quede justo enfrente de él, con mi respiración entrecortada. Sabía que él sabía que estaba aquí, pero aún no abría los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, yo misma me acerque y le besé los labios.

En ese momento sus ojos dorados chocaron con los míos, y éstos estaban oscurecidos por el ardor de su cuerpo. No dudaba que los míos estaban igual. Mis preocupaciones, Aang, y las barreras entre nosotros se desvanecieron en ese instante. Me deje llevar, igual que él. No me alejo esta vez, ni pronunció palabra alguna cuando me recostó en el pasto ni aun cuando mis manos recorrieron su torso. El beso había pasado a un nivel mayor, donde nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control y nuestras manos recorrían peligrosamente nuestros cuerpos.

La desbordante pasión me cegó, y sentí que mi cuero gritaba de felicidad. No obstante, una vocecilla en el interior de mi mente comenzó a resonar quedo. Chillona, reclamaba que esto estaba muy mal. Y en el fondo tenía razón. Pero sentir la lengua de Zuko en mi boca fue tan sabrosamente delicioso que me dediqué a ignorarla, al grado de que ya no la volví a escuchar.

En un momento sus manos me despojaron de mi blusa, dejando mis senos al descubierto. Jadeando por aire rompió el beso y tras tomar una inhalación absolutamente necesaria, sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, dejando suaves besos y mordiendo suavemente por donde pasaban. Confusa por todas las sensaciones que él me causaba, no pude más que agarrar su pelo, instándole a seguir. Sus manos ya ocupadas, cubrían mis pechos y los masajeaban, creando una deliciosa sensación que se extendía hasta mi bajo vientre. Cuando pensé que ya nada podría sorprenderme, su boca atrapo uno de mis pezones, chupándolo, que hizo que mi entrepierna doliera por la necesidad. Un gemido escapo de mi garganta.

─Zuko –jadeé al sentir su lengua recorrer mi estomago. –Para, o nos arrepentiremos

─Ya no puedo parar Katara –dijo, mirándome con sus relucientes ojos dorados –ya no puedo luchar con mis sentimientos, y justo ahora, lo único que quiero es sentirte.

Con esas palabras, me derretí completamente ante su toque, sin protestar cuando sus manos se metieron debajo del pantaloncillo azul que traía. Su palma me cubrió, estaba caliente y húmeda a más no poder.

─Oh, Katara, estás tan húmeda –dijo y empezó a frotar su mano contra mi centro. Lo mire confundida cuando paró, pero enseguida me volví a relajar cuando el aire fresco tocó mis piernas, exponiendo el hecho que me había despojado de la ropa que hasta ahora, aún me cubría. Reanudó su trabajo, ya sin ropa de por medio, y bajo su cabeza hasta el interior de mis muslos. Jadeé cuando su lengua entro en contacto con mi intimidad.

Ya no podía más. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos mi liberación y entonces, uno de sus dedos me penetró. Entro con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera lo sentí. Zuko, sin piedad, introdujo otro y entonces empecé a temblar. No dudaba que mi cara estaba roja, pero en ese momento no me importó que estuviera así, sudada y expuesta a él. Me recorrió un delicioso escalofrío, que terminó cuando sentí los músculos de mi interior contraerse en torno a sus dedos. Mi respiración era entrecortada, pero sin recuperarme, se desnudo y me besó, mientras guiaba su miembro dentro de mí.

Respiré entrecortadamente cuando lo sentí. Sus movimientos agiles sobre mi cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos de placer.

La lujuria arrasando en nuestros cuerpos, Y siempre quería más y más. Y ya no pude pensar en nada más que en Él, haciéndome llegar a la cúspide del placer varias veces esa noche hasta el amanecer, con sus caderas chocando contra las mías cada vez.

Y recostada en mi cama, mis pensamientos vagaban hacia él de nuevo, los recuerdos me invadían.

Ágilmente, una muralla de fuego tejió sobre mí, un fuego que quemaba sin dolor, un fuego tan delicioso y sin ganas de salir de él, donde podría morir de placer y no me importaría.

La red de fuego envolvía mi cuerpo y yo sin embargo, no iba a luchar contra ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, perdón por ausentarme por tanto tiempo, tratare de que ya no sea así, aunque no prometo nada(: <strong>

Gracias Nefertari Queen por corregir el capitulo(: eres genial lo sabes(:

¿Reviews?


End file.
